Cardiovascular and pulmonary diseases are the major chronic illnesses requiring life-long self- management;they also are the conditions in which self-management may be the most difficult to sustain. The improvements in outcomes to be gained by optimal self-management, however, suggest that a research focus on self-management of cardiovascular and pulmonary diseases should be a priority. In this application, we propose to establish an exploratory research center, the Center for Biobehavioral Research on Self- Management of Cardiopulmonary Disease, at the University of Kentucky, College of Nursing (UKCON). The purpose of the Center is to: 1) develop the research infrastructure at the UKCON to promote and support research on processes, interventions, and outcomes of self-management of cardiovascular and 'pulmonary diseases;2) expand the quality and quantity of self-management research projects using biobehavioral methods by centralizing methodological resources;3) expand the number of nurse investigators doing interdisciplinary self-management research by supporting interdisciplinary exchange and linkages;4) contribute to the scientific foundation for self-management by promotion and dissemination of systematic investigations of self-management processes, interventions, and outcomes;and 5) plan for and develop sustainability of interdisciplinary self-management research programs by building active and growing partnerships inside and outside of the University of Kentucky. The proposed Center will consist of three Cores: an Administrative Core, a Self-Management Pilot/Feasibility and Biobehavioral Outcomes Core, and a Research Program Development, Data Analysis and Dissemination Core. In addition three pilot studies are included that focus on testing self-management interventions. The Administrative Core will coordinate center activities, guide development of new resources supporting research, and facilitate interdisciplinary collaboration in the study of self-management in the context of cardiovascular and pulmonary disease management and prevention. The Self-Management Pilot/Feasibility and Biobehavioral Outcomes Core will provide training, mentorship, and expertise to investigators conducting studies aimed at improving self-management among patients with cardiovascular and pulmonary diseases that includes collection of biobehavioral outcomes data. The Research Program Development, Data Analysis and Dissemination Core that will provide mentorship, infrastructure, and resources to support development and sustainability of interdisciplinary programs of research directed at improving self-management of patients with cardiovascular and pulmonary diseases. The proposed Center will provide the UKCON with the support needed to sustain a center of excellence to promote research programs that focus on self-management of cardiovascular and pulmonary disease. CENTER AS A WHOLE, INCLUDING ADMINISTRATIVE CORE AND EVALUATION PLAN